The present invention relates to two-phase Permanent Magnet Synchronous Motors (PMSM), and more particularly to a strategy that provides maximum utilization of a DC bus voltage by employing a three-point Pulse Width Modulation (PWM).
Motor drives are used in a vast range of applications such as fans, pumps, compressors, washing machines, and etc. Such applications require motor drives to have high efficiency, low noise, and robustly stable operation. A two-phase Permanent Magnet Synchronous Motor (PMSM) has been recently introduced by motor manufacturers as an alternative to a well established but more expensive three-phase PMSM.